


April's Date

by wafflesfriendswork



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: not trying to steal anyone's ideas!, saw someone talk about this on tumblr so i just went with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesfriendswork/pseuds/wafflesfriendswork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which April has a date with a girl in her class and comes out to Luke, Lorelai, and Rory.</p><p>Featuring supportive!Rory, because I love the potential relationship between her and April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April's Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is possibly my first Gilmore Girls fanfic, at least on here. Definitely haven't written April until this, but I love her character so much.
> 
> A couple weeks ago, I read something someone posted about how Luke and Lorelai might react if April had a girlfriend. I love that idea, so I kinda went with it. Definitely not trying to steal anyone's ideas.
> 
> I was originally going to title this 'Coffee and Coming Out' but that didn't seem right...

‘I have a date on Saturday.’ April sent in a text to Rory, hoping she wasn’t interrupting anything her step sister was doing.

‘Cool! Who’s the lucky guy?’ Came Rory’s response a few minutes later.

‘About that… it’s a girl.’ 

‘Oh. Yay! Whatcha going to do?’ April was relieved to read Rory’s text and that she didn't seem to care about the changed pronoun. 

The two sisters had grown closer after Luke and Lorelai had gotten back together, and regularly texted back and forth. April sent funny texts about what their parents were up to, and Rory sent entertaining things about her job. They made a point to hang out whenever Rory was in town, even if it was just to see a movie or go to dinner (that wasn't at Luke’s) and April had even gone to Friday night dinners a couple times with Luke, Lorelai, and Rory when she wasn't busy with school. 

‘I don’t know what we’re going to do. Dinner and a movie, I think we’re going to go see Ghostbusters. And I haven’t told Dad and Lorelai yet, I’m a little worried about how they’ll react.’ Quickly pressing ‘send’ before she could convince herself otherwise, and also grateful for the unlimited word count in iMessages, April waited for Rory’s response.

‘I’m not going to say tell them before you’re ready, but I have a feeling they’ll be totally cool. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.’ April smiled, even though she knew Rory couldn't see her. 

‘I don't think I do either. They’re both in the kitchen, so I’m going to do it now. Thanks, Rory. :)’

April walked into the kitchen, nervous despite Rory’s assurances. 

“Hey, April, do you want some food? Luke’s making burgers, and of course there’s coffee.” Lorelai’s smile faded when she saw April’s face. “Hey, is something wrong?” At that, Luke turned around.

“Uh. Yes. Well, no. I have a date on Saturday night.” The words came out in a rush. 

“Oh cool,” Lorelai said. “what’s wrong with that? Is he a literature major?” Lorelai laughed at her own joke. April herself was going into something science-related, she hadn’t figured out what yet.

“Nooooo. I… have a date with a girl. I met her in biology and I don't know what her major is but she’s really smart and so pretty and… I really like her.”

“Well, that’s good, you should go on dates with people you like!” April could sense Lorelai’s excitement, which she took as a good sign. 

“So. Does it matter that I’m dating a girl?” April said quietly, not wanting to hear their reactions. 

“What? No, of course not. We support you either way, no matter who you like.” 

“Dad?” April asked, all too aware that he hadn’t said anything yet or even turned around except when she had first walked in. “Are you… upset?” 

“What? Am I upset?” Luke sounded like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Of course not. April, I will always love you, no matter what, no matter who you love. Or like.” He paused. “Do you love this person yet?” 

“I…. Well, no, not yet. But I think I could, eventually. Maybe.” 

As soon as she finished talking, Luke walked over and have April a huge bear hug he only ever gave to her, Lorelai, and Rory. 

“Aw, look at you two, so sweet.” Lorelai said, smiling. “So what’s your date going to be, do you know yet?”

“Uh, yeah,” April starts “we’re going to dinner and a movie, nothing fancy. We’re going to go see the new Ghostbusters.” 

“Oooh, fun, I hear that movie is supposed to be really good.” Lorelai winks “Plus I hear all the girls are into Kate McKinnon.” 

“Yeah….” April said, trailing off, like she hadn’t been on Tumblr stalking Kate’s tag for the past week whenever she had free time. Nope. Not at all.

All of a sudden, April’s phone beeped and Rory’s name flashed on the screen. 

“Aw, Rory. Tell her I say hi!” Lorelai said, like her own phone wasn’t two inches away, and like Lorelai herself didn't talk to Rory constantly. 

‘Hey -- how’d it go?’

‘It went really well, nobody freaked out or anything!’

‘Aw, yay, I’m so happy for you! You’ll have to tell us all about the date!’ April could sense Rory’s excitement through the phone. 

‘Sure! I'll group-text you, dad, and Lorelai! ;)’

“By the way, I can help you pick out what to wear if you want.” Lorelai offered, making April look up from the text to Rory. 

“That would be great, thanks so much.” April smiled. 

Lorelai grinned. “So. About this Kate McKinnon….” 

April told Lorelai what she knew of Kate (toning it down, of course) and they talked about how it was still a really good remake even if all the men hated it. Neither of them were huge fans of the original, and they both couldn't want to see it. 

Lorelai made April promise to tell her everything about the movie, and then Luke served the coffee and burgers and simultaneously FaceTimed Rory, who was eating dinner herself - coffee and a cheeseburger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully I got their characters down somewhat, I don't usually write too much GG fics.
> 
> If you could leave a review and/or kudos, that would be nice. :)


End file.
